unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Suggestions
Any suggestions revolving around fighting or combat will go here. Combat Suggested by Randicade#6245 No combat-logging in the areas outside of Safe zones PERIOD. Finish the battle, get to a safezone, or accept death. Realistic Combat System Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Realistic combat being rewarded over mere baseball bat swinging. Weak points at logical places in armor, with different damage types and criteria. ie, Katanas do slash and stab damage but not much crush, warhammers can crush but not slash or stab. Plate armor cannot be simply slashed through with normal slashing weapons of the same grade - a steel katana cannot slash through steel plate armor directly, but you can attack the joints, for large damage rewarded for accuracy. Must use actual edge of slashing weapons in a slashing motion. Hitting with the flat of the blade won't do slashing damage or incur the bleed effect. Realistic Momemtum and Weight Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Realistic momentum and weight. Characters without exosuits, strength potions, or higher STR stats cannot lift high-level giant warhammers. Low-level warhammers handle like a slow-moving semi, while rapiers can dart around almost instantly. Realistic Injuries Suggested by Noobmaster69#1563: When your impaled and keep it in your hp slowly drains. Never mind the bleeding thing Arenas Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: areas in larger, more populated cities where players can duel each other, with audience members able to place bets on winners. Rules can be set up prior to the duel, such as weapon, magic, potion and enchantment restrictions, death vs surrender, currency to be forfeited, etc. Currency or item to be forfeited is paid upfront and placed in an NPC-controlled deposit to be held until the end of the duel. Leaderboards are posted on a wall, with top-tier duelling champions being eventually rewarded with some cosmetic trophy or fashion item and title, like "Lord of the Ring" or something. Throwable Weapons Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: shuriken, kunai, boomerangs, tomahawks, throwing-axes, throwing-knives. Must use a throwing motion. Skill-based, not RNG. Options available for disabled players and those without motion tracking controllers. Weapon Tutorials Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Sword and weapon tutorials that teach realistic wielding motions and basic techniques, and abilities/powers based off real existing techniques in addition to classic fantasy moves. Concepts such as proper blocking form, slashing with the edge, pulling to slice, targeting weak spots when stabbing, balancing the rapier, taking advantage of momentum with maces and flails, and other such basics alongside the more spectacular Spinning Blades and Earth Shatters. The movements can be accompanied with different visual effects to spice them up if desired. Physical Magic Combat Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: classes like Monk can use their Ki and the powers of the elements in physical ways, lending awesome reach and power to each punch and block. Similar to Bending from Avatar, or classic Ki and Chi skills from kung-fu movies. Mass Battles Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: for much later in development, large battles involving massive numbers of players in formations and ranks fighting npc armies or other players on battlefields. Player-organized chain of command and tactics, etc. Button/Motion-Activated Skills Suggested by Yuuki#0802 While in combat, the buttons on your controller become your abilities. Pressing a button initiates some type of animation based off of your class that aids you in completing the skill. For example, press a button for quick slash and the animation shows the direction you have to slash your sword to successfully complete that attack (something to this effect: https://i.stack.imgur.com/jemCA.gif). Later on, you can disable the animation aid once you learn the ability patterns / this disabling will be forced once you hit a certain level (can be re-enabled in training grounds). To activate the ability while aid is disabled, you will still need to press the button and perform the correct action. Or, this can be achieved like in SAO and instead of a button press, an ability can be activated based on where you position your weapon. Hold the weapon in that position for x seconds and the ability activates. Examples for other classes. Archer: Press button for ability and an animation appears beside you to show how far back you need to pull for that ability/at what angle your handle should be (palm facing down/upward/etc). Tank: Press button for "disrupt" ability, animation appears showing player to hold hammer in the air for a certain amount of time, hit the ground, then wait 1 second, hit the ground again to successfully perform the skill. You get the idea. Massive Vehicle Combat Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: ship-to-ship, airship-to-airship. Each cannon needs to be manned by a player or NPC, someone needs to stand at the helm and/or throttles, lookouts at nests or corners where the helmsman or officer of the deck can't see, planks and tethers and grapples for boarding the other vessel. Cannons need to be reloaded with limited ammunition which can be crafted or bought from a craftsman. Death Game Suggested by izukumidoriya#5596 players will be able to go to special arenas for “deathgames” where players who participate will put all their loot on the line. The winner of these death games will gain all yhe loot of the players who lost.Category:Suggestions